


Molasses

by UriPara



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Comfort, Complete, Cussing, First Time Together, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hugging, Implied Sexual Content, Insult Kink, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Other, Plants, Pollen, Praise Kink, Roots - Freeform, Science, Tentacles, Touching, Xenophilia, emasculation kink, korvo is low key a virgin idk, korvo/terry - Freeform, plants alien, sick, tervo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara
Summary: Korvo tries to help Terry when he gets sick. Spicy alien plant biology
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 270





	Molasses

Jesse stared out at the scene before her, “What’s...mole-moleas-eyetiss?”

Korvo turned to her and nodded, “Molasitiss.”

Yumyulack chewed on his popcorn as he joined them in the living room, “Yeah? That's why he looks like that?” 

Terry dramatically wailed, “It’s grosssss!” As his limbs dripped with the thick brown sugar slime. “I’m sticking to everything!” 

Korvo spread out his arms to shoo the kids away, “Just don’t touch him. I’ll handle this.” 

Terry sat on the floor of the living room and started to cry, wiping his face as the slime caught debris from the carpet. The membrane had a stapler in it, some snacks, several toothpicks, and several paper planes. The replicants had been using him as a dart board because everything they threw would stick. 

Jesse pouted, “Aww but he’s fun like this.” 

Yumyulack nodded, “Yeah what else can we stick to him?” 

“No, nothing else.” Korvo sighed, “Go upstairs until we can fix this, he isn’t contagious but he already has the Pupa caught.” 

Terry turned to see that the yellow slug creature was flailing against his back, firmly attached by the goo. Terry sniffled again, “Why????”

Korvo approached and led him to the backyard, “Did you wake up like this?” 

Terry imitated Beyoncé as he stood up, “Flawless! I woke up this! But no I did not wake up like this, it was just slime on the back of my neck when I got back from the store.” Korvo led him to the grass and instructed him to sit down facing the fence. Terry continued, “I remember I was so happy that they had our favorite cookies in stock. Then it just spread across my skin, I’ve gotten molasitiss before, but it was when-” He was cut off as Korvo sprayed him down with the garden hose, “Hey!” 

His partner replied over the loud spraying noise, “Just stay still!”

“What the hell!” Terry turned and coughed as the water pierced the slime layer and washed it off onto the grass. Korvo stopped and plucked the pupa off of him and set it down to go back inside. It licked at the substance and scurried away. Terry coughed and bent over the grass, “This is your way of handling it?!” 

“Yes.” Korvo then sprayed him again, with a different setting. Terry wailed again as the water got under his clothes and swept the slime away. The kids watched from upstairs, sharing the popcorn. 

Terry managed to stand and flailed, “I think it’s gone!”

Korvo turned the water off and approached the drenched alien, “Just take more showers and it should clear up soon.” 

“I know! I’ve had it before!” He wanted to make that clear. 

“If you’ve had it before then why didn’t you take a bath immediately when you noticed it?”

“Because I wasn’t sure!”

Korvo crossed his arms, “I’ve never had it, it’s dangerous for your skin and your health. You should be more careful, what if you had caught something actually dangerous?” 

Terry grumbled as he walked back inside, “Doesn’t surprise me that you’ve never had it.” 

Korvo put his hands on his hips, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Terry shook himself like a dog before opening the sliding door to go back inside, “It means that you can only get molasitiss under conditions of extreme happiness Korvo!”

“Don’t you throw facts at me, I’ve taken health class! I am plenty happy! Maybe not here. Right now. On this planet, but-” 

Terry scoffed and went inside while replying, “Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll never get it!” 

Korvo simmered and patted at his robes before following him back inside. Terry was looking around the kitchen for a sponge while Pupa was trying to re-stick to him, but failing. The yellow creature then pouted and slinked off. 

Korvo huffed and headed upstairs to dig through the ship’s library, he found a sufficient book on their biology and illness history. He opened it to “Molasitiss” and groaned at the part where it said “can last up to 5 days.” It contained information he already knew about it being water-soluble and non-contagious but it also brought up that the substance can taste like sugar and wear out the infected person. 

He hummed as he flipped the pages, “There doesn’t seem to be a cure, the fastest way is to let it run its course.” The book stated that the sickness is brought on when extreme happiness opens the pores and causes them to get infected easily where the immune system will then release the sugary substance as an act of overcompensating. 

He flipped more pages, “But what will make the person feel better?” It stated warm gentle water and sponges helped, as well as calming the person down from their happiness. “Well I made him pretty mad after he was sticking to things.” He immediately felt bad, “How can he be so happy anyway? If he wasn’t happy in the first place this wouldn’t have happened.” He groaned at his own logic. 

—

Later that night Terry went to bed with a sponge wrapped around his neck to capture the goo. His arms were crossed and he stared defiantly out at the bedroom. He didn’t want to sleep with his back to Korvo because he would be embarrassed if his sponge leaked. They had avoided each other all day and Terry had to keep ducking into water to keep the goo from taking over his frame again. 

Korvo sighed as he donned his nightshirt, “Are you still upset?”

Terry gave a mock happy expression and sarcastically replied, “No??? You couldn’t tell?”

Korvo buttoned his top button, “Good, you will recover quicker.”

Terry stuck his tongue out, “You could have been nicer.” 

He agreed, “I’m sorry,” but back peddled, “You could have made your way outside by yourself though,” Korvo met his partner’s angry stare. 

Terry huffed, “The replicants were throwing paper planes at me! Their defense system was too strong I couldn’t get past!”

Korvo rolled his eyes, “Here, just,” he paused to look around the room, “roll over, I know it must be a pain.” Korvo had no experience with this sickness, but he didn’t want Terry to still be upset. A deeper part of him worried that he was right as well, that he would never get it. 

Terry flipped over and crossed his arms, “Why do you want me to face away? Cause I’m gross?” He felt gross, it was embarrassing enough to be sick from happiness let alone stick to everything like gum. And everything he ate just tasted like sugar and Pupa wouldn’t stop jumping on him. And the neighbors probably saw him get sprayed. And everything was ass how did he get sick in the first place. 

He pouted but his shoulders shot up when he felt Korvo remove the strap and sponge from his neck, “What are you doing?” 

The blue alien whispered against his neck as he laid down with him, “Just stay still.” He waited for the substance to appear and when he moved a finger through the sap it made Terry jolt. 

“Why are you touching it?!” 

“Because I want to see,” He brought it to his mouth and noted that it tasted like maple syrup. As it dissolved quickly on his tongue he added, “It does taste like sugar.” 

Terry almost couldn’t speak, “Y-you tried it?” Korvo then tentatively ran his tongue against his partner’s damp skin, sliding it up the side and back down again. Terry felt himself tense up and his body felt warm, “W-What are you doing?” 

Korvo looked for the sugary substance and lapped it up slowly, “I’m helping.”

The arousing warm wet mouth sounds were definitely not helping. Terry began to hyperventilate and attempted to qualm the reaction by digging his fingers into his arms, “T-thanks? But. But. H-how does this help?”

Korvo delicately gripped Terry’s hips and sighed, “Terry do you want to wear the sponge the whole time?”

“No,” mainly because it got itchy. “Thanks then.” 

“It’s fine,” Korvo continued to lick his partner and flatten his tongue against the sensitive skin.

Terry bit his lip and pulled his shirt down over his crotch, his finger’s tightening over the material. He mewed lightly as the firm but gentle motions began to stir something in him. 

He breathed heavily, “W-When I got this before,” he swallowed, “my life partner didn’t even do this.” He immediately regretted bringing that up and felt a whole new kind of embarrassed. 

Korvo’s hands felt heavy on him and seemed to twitch a little, “They should have.” He then sucked loudly on the sugary pores and tightened his grip. 

Terry bit back another excited cry, his blue partner had always been a source of comfort and joy, but this was new. It hadn’t been too long since he had laid with a human, or anyone really. His head lolled as Korvo’s tongue continued to lick and spread across his neck.

His back arched and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as Korvo hummed against his neck. If the blue alien cared about the noise he didn’t show it and continued to suck and lap against his skin. 

Terry swallowed and gripped one of Korvo’s hands nervously, “W-wait.” He felt his mound growing warmer and his roots beginning to unfurl. He sighed in bliss as his partner nipped against his flushed skin, “Wait-ah!” He shook as his roots began to uncurl and press against the fabric of his pajama pants. “It feels good but- ah.”

Terry flushed a deep sea green as he heard the blue alien loudly lick his lips. There was a sudden knock on the door and Korvo sat up in bed abruptly to address it, “Yes?” 

Terry gasped loudly and brought the covers over himself and hid in shame, curling his legs in. 

Yumyulack replied from the other side, “There’s a raccoon on the roof again, can Jesse and I go catch it?” 

Korvo was remarkably even toned, “No, you have school tomorrow, wait for the weekend.” He heard the kids sigh and groan, followed by the distinct sound of a net hitting the floor and being dragged. 

When he turned around he saw Terry putting his neck sponge back on, the green alien then drew the covers up over his head again and stated, “Well goodnight!” Terry then laid wide eyed at the wall, waiting for his body and squirming roots to calm down. 

Humans usually loved their roots, their openings loved the multiple stimulation as did their stiff male organs. But being touched by Korvo was completely new, a fellow Shlorpian as well after all this time. But he wasn’t sure if that reaction was something his partner had planned. 

Korvo stood up and rolled his chin, “I’ll shower then, goodnight.” He licked his teeth and still tasted the sugary substance. 

—-

The next morning was fairly awkward as Korvo cleaned up breakfast and Terry prepared the little ones for school. Yumyulack and Jesse ran up stairs to get their bags, nearly tripping on Pupa. 

Korvo cleared his throat once they were alone, “I’m sorry for...last night.” He poured some coffee and walked over to the table. 

“What do you mean?” Terry tried to pretend while holding a laundry basket and began picking up dishes to put inside it.

“I shouldn’t have...you’re sick.” Korvo looked out the window. “I’m sorry if it didn’t help.” 

“Oh! No! Please don’t think that!” He paused, “I-I liked it.” He set the basket down with the plates. 

“Yes, I could tell.” Korvo stirred his dirt coffee but still didn’t look over. 

Terry blanched at that reaction, “Oh?”

Korvo continued, “But you still aren’t better.” 

Terry stammered before replying “Well it takes time?” He scratched at his sponge. W-we could do it again?” 

Korvo met his gaze, “We could?”

“Yeah? It helped. Really.” 

“Alright then,” he sipped his coffee. 

The replicants loudly made their way down the stairs and rushed for the door. Korvo smiled as Terry turned to drive them to school. Despite the numerous threats at the school board the school bus would still skip their house.

—-

Terry continued to shower every few hours, washing the goop off his neck where it mainly localized. But by night time he was nervous about getting into bed. He didn’t know why Korvo’s actions had him feeling this way, it made him flustered. He tried putting off going to bed for as long as he could despite being equally excited to do so. 

He had helped the replicants with their homework but didn’t know what a mitochondria was, gazed into their tiny human terrarium and saw the captured humans building some sort of wooden horse, sat Pupa in front of the TV to watch their ad-free Hulu subscription, and paced around the bathroom until Korvo came in. 

The blue alien was already wearing his nightshirt and walked past him to the sink, “Why aren’t you wearing your pajamas?” He began to brush his teeth and waited for Terry to reply. 

“I was helping the replicants and giving Pupa something to watch, you’re right I should go change now!” He quickly went to the closet and donned his pajama pants and white shirt. He joined his partner in teeth brushing and felt nervous with anticipation. He had no plan of action but eagerly wanted to feel Korvo caress him again. 

They soon got into bed and Terry faced Korvo, he wasn’t sure how to start but felt his mouth go dry when his partner opened a book and started to read. “Wh-What are you doing?” 

Korvo replied in his usual cold manner, “Reading about different forms of engine fuel. Did you know there are some ships that move the universe around them rather than going through it?” 

Terry fought the urge to slap the book out of the other’s hands, “Oh really?” 

“It’s believed to be an interdimensional hyperbole though.” 

Terry rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, “M-kay.”

Korvo shut the book, “Do you still want me to lick your molasitiss Terry?”

The green alien started to sweat, “S-sure if you want to?”

“I’m asking if you want me to?”

Terry looked over, “And I’m telling you, you can if you want to.”

“But I asked you first if you-”

“Yes! Fine! God!” Terry threw his hands up. 

Korvo shushed him and whispered, “The replicants are trying to sleep!”

Terry replied with a low voice, “Oups, right, fine, yes.” 

Korvo set his book on the side table and turned to face Terry’s back. The green alien removed the sponge and waited with his shoulders hunched. If Korvo knew he liked it, did he just help to make sure he got better or to take advantage of the situation? 

Korvo placed his hands on his partner’s hips and quickly began licking at the moist spot on his neck. Terry felt his whole body grow warm and fiddled with his fingers as the blue alien caressed his frame. 

He sighed and lowered his shoulders, he would try to keep it together. It beats wearing the sponge, he just needed to keep his cool. So what if being treated so delicately and being caressed nearly made him pop stress gooblers, he could maintain. 

Korvo’s tongue swirled around the base of his pine and his hips jerked. He couldn’t maintain. This was going south. Terry felt his mound begin to throb and regretted not having a plan, he was going to ask Korvo to stop if it happened again but now that it was- he definitely wasn’t going to. He sighed in bliss and crossed his legs at the ankles as Korvo’s lips continued to suck at his delicate skin. 

Korvo eagerly rolled the sweet gummi material across his tongue and sighed as his partner twitched and leaned into his touch. He saw Terry cover himself with his shirt and figured that the motions were probably driving him crazy again. He pulled back, “Do you want me to stop?”

Terry twitched and rushed out, “Pleasegodno.” 

“I really don’t think it’s helping anymore now, I mean if we’re getting aroused by this-”

“We?” Terry looked over wide eyed, happy to hear that statement. 

Korvo looked away, “Terry I just want to help cause you’re sick.” 

Terry smiled happily but at the same time he had won an unseen battle, “You are, really you are!” 

“F-fine then,” Korvo came close again. 

Terry’s back arched as Korvo’s hands worked their way down his body, he held his breath as Korvo evenly breathed against his neck. 

Korvo closed his eyes and maneuvered his hands through Terry’s under clothes. He bit his lip and placed his forehead against Terry’s back. He then rubbed against his partner’s mound, palming the surface and pressing on it lightly. Terry could already feel his roots squirm to the surface as Korvo’s warm hands worked him over. 

Their genitalia wasn’t too strange. Every member of their species had a type of mound where their pollen depositors rested inside for safety. Being hermaphroditic, partners weren’t a necessity and the roots didn’t didn’t need to emerge for copulation, more often than not they were used for arousal. 

Terry hissed in approval as his roots emerged and eagerly wrapped around Korvo’s fingers and spread around them. The tentacle like appendages stroked and inspected the fingers, running along his partner’s skin and caressing it. They were firm but flexible and Korvo noted that Terry’s were a deep green with light speckles, they were thick at the base but tapered to curl slightly. They weren’t very long so it was easy for Korvo to twist his wrist around and easily stroke all five of the roots. 

He recalled the memory of when they saw a sea anemone on TV for the first time and thought it was a hard core pornographic show. They found out from the guide that it was just a nature documentary narrated by a man with a pleasing accent, they still blocked the channel. 

Terry jerked his hips as Korvo roughly spread his fingers through the roots and squeezed them together, “Ah-Fuck.” They started to leak a type of fluid that was different from the brown sugar compound. Their roots produced a form of equally thick mucus that carried a form of pollen. In reproductive circumstances it would be used to form a seed with either their internal ovule or their partner’s. 

Korvo sighed and bucked his own hips against Terry’s frame. His mound was twitching and desired attention too but he chose to ignore it. Terry gripped Korvo’s wrist and moved it to press more firmly against his center, letting his roots curl up the sides of his hands and stroke his fingers, desperate for touch. 

Korvo moved his mouth and continued to lick and suck on his partner’s literal sweet spot. Electing more moans and desperate gasps. He continued to move his fingers around the excitable roots but placed one hand on Terry’s hip to move his back closer. He lightly grinded his mound against the green alien’s backside and panted by his ear. 

Terry let out a shaky sigh as he felt the budge against his backside. He was quickly pleased he could stir such a reaction from his partner. Terry moved his arm backward to grope against Korvo’s crotch and the blue alien froze. Korvo took in a deep breath as Terry fumbled with his mound and pressed his fingers against the skin. Korvo shuddered as his roots emerged and quickly shot out to tangle with Terry’s fingers. 

Unconsciously Korvo tightened the grip on both Terry’s side and his roots causing the other to cry out in surprise and desire. Korvo groaned with need as his roots eagerly tangled up Terry’s wrist. 

The green alien panted with a smile on his face, “When’s the last time you did this?” He immediately wanted a look at Korvo’s roots, they moved so desperately, he wanted to feel them more, really wrap them up in his hands, he needed to, for health reasons. Why were they doing this again? Oh right sickness, he needed to feel better. 

Korvo strained to keep his composure, “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Oh really?” Terry smirked, noticing Korvo’s hands had gone limp. He gripped his partner’s roots and felt the other twitch against him, “Seems like someone’s a bit eager?” He hooked his fingers through the roots and rolled them around, gaining another shudder and moan from his partner. They felt long and wet, aching and trying to coax more hand movements.

Korvo gripped Terry’s hand while shaking, “Alright, t-that’s enough.” 

Terry slowly moved his hand away as the roots tried to cling on, he flipped over but wasn't able to see much. He smiled widely, “What’s the matter Korvi? Been awhile since you took the five finger express? The pollen pumper? The five root salute? The-”

Korvo was a properly flushed deep purple, “Enough!” He brought his legs up and covered himself before replying in a rough whisper, “This was to help you get better! N-not me.”

Terry had a glint in his eyes, “Oh was it now?” 

“Y-yes.”

“Mmmm doubt it.” 

“Think what you want, I'm going to sleep,” he huffed out angrily. 

Terry blanched, “And leave us both stemmed and dry? That’s messed up.” 

Korvo flipped over, “Take care of your own needs.” 

Terry bit the inside of his cheek and tried to decipher his blue partner’s behavior before coming to the conclusion, “Fine I will, it’s not like you could have anyway.”

Korvo flinched. 

Terry made a show of stretching out his arms, “Mmm yeah, doubt it, I mean it’s probably been a while for you hmm? Your little stubs probably couldn’t pull it off.” He side eyed his partner, “I mean you don’t even have a job or a nice car…” he struggled to think of mean spirited things to say, “and you can’t even fix the ship, I mean it’s been so long, what like a hundred years? It’s just sad.” 

Korvo flipped over and whispered, “That’s not true!” He was still hunched in on himself, “It has only been one year Terry!”

“Man I get it, you’re stressed all the time, probably can’t get it up, must suck. You could try pills but then you’d be known by the rest of the housewives as the guy who needs pollen pills and that’s...just sad.” He shook his head solemnly. 

Korvo glared at him and flushed at the same time, “I know what you’re doing.”

Terry continued with his smirk, “Oh do you?” 

Korvo looked away, “It won’t work.” 

“I think it already has.” 

Korvo pouted and paused for a moment, “All right, I’ll admit it. Last night was nice and I just wanted...to try it again.”

Terry snapped his fingers, “Called it.” 

“You can...just be careful with them, a-and this is so you can feel better though-” 

Terry felt his spirits rise, “Yes! Don’t tug them? Got it, no problem my man!” 

Korvo loosened his hold on the covers, “Fine just don’t-Ah!” But before he could finish he was brought roughly forward by the green alien and felt hands wander across him. “Terry!” 

“Shh! People are sleeping Korvi.” Terry quickly took to kissing his partner’s exposed neck and ran his hands up the night shirt to hike it up above his partner’s waist. Terry smirked happily as he got to see the dark blue roots curl around his hand once more. Terry took an uneven breath as they were longer than expected with a nice speckled pattern. They were already leaking and rolling around his wrist desperately. He felt Korvo twitch as the five of them circled his fingers and wove around his palm. 

Korvo panted, “Stop staring.” 

Terry looked up, “Why?” He was a deeper shade of green, “They’re so pretty.” He loved them, he wanted to play with them forever. 

Korvo looked away, “They’re gross.” 

Terry’s eyes went wide, so the great Korvo does have insecurities. He cleared his throat and sat up slightly, “Remember when I said you have been working too hard?” His hand was still over the wriggling tendrils. 

Korvo was weary, “Yes?”

Terry moved a bit more down, “And I said it must-,” he positioned himself just above the roots curling around his hand, “suck?”

Korvo gasped in realization but before he could say anything his partner had already moved his mouth over his fingers, capturing the roots between his lips. Korvo shut his eyes and arched his back, quickly moving his hands to the pillow to muffle the noises that threatened to escape.

Terry shifted his hand up and led the roots into his mouth before sucking with vigor. He hummed and used his hand to hold the roots in an upright position as he bobbed over them and let them curl around his tongue. 

He held down Korvo’s stomach and smirked as his partner struggled to keep quiet from his actions. He felt the pang of his own desire wriggling for attention and moaned. He moved the hand holding the roots before working himself and removing his clothes. 

The tendrils explored Terry’s warm tongue, spreading their thin film of pre-pollen. Terry moved his mouth to the base and back up, each time causing Korvo to thrust upward desperately. 

Terry felt his own roots curl desperately around his fingers and soon popped off of Korvo. Swallowing the slightly sweet, slightly floral tasting material. He moved his hand down and held Korvo’s body steady. 

Korvo removed the pillow while panting, “Oh thank god, that was too much.” He felt his roots swell and twitch from the onslaught, but were now curling in the cold air. He then felt Terry widen his legs, and squeaked, “Ah! But-are-are you sure?” 

Terry moved him half into his lap, “Motherfucker I was sure the moment you said hi to me.” He lifted Korvo’s back so that his longer roots immediately connected with his. They both suddenly shuddered as the two systems tangled with each other and rutted across each tendril and node; it felt like a bolt of electricity washed over their spines. 

Terry placed one arm above Korvo’s shoulders and continued to shake as the roots interlaced and twisted. He was closer to coming than he wanted to be, but damn Korvo just felt so good, “Fuck-man.” 

The blue alien wasn’t anymore composed, he had thrown his pillow aside and gripped Terry’s back in desperation. He panted loudly as his roots worked around Terry’s and spread their film across one another. They panted with each other and shook as the root systems ravelled and sent sparks down their backs. 

Korvo bit down on his lip and gave a shaky groan as his body shook with release. His whole body tensed up as he bucked upward toward Terry. 

The tendrils wrapped around each other and curled upright, each providing the other with stimulation and friction before reaching their apex. 

Terry’s gasp caught in his throat and in quick succession he doubled over and released with the tendrils pumping pollenal fluid erratically with each other. 

Korvo could swear he heard colors and saw sounds as his eyes cleared and he saw Terry panting over him. Their waists and bed were covered with the off white and shiney yellow substance.

Terry then collapsed onto Korvo and the blue alien exclaimed, “Ah! What’s wrong?” He then remembered that molasitiss caused fatigue and that Terry had either passed out or fallen asleep. Korvo sighed and tried to roll the other off of him. 

To his surprise Terry suddenly hugged him sleepily and nuzzled his neck, “That was nice.” 

Korvo kept a stiff upper lip, “We have to clean up now.” 

“No, lay here with me.” 

Korvo sat up and twitched as he felt his root system recede back into his mound, “C’mon we gotta get new bed sheets and change.” His face was still flushed and he did want to stay in bed, but his desire for cleanliness always won out. 

Terry whined and got up, “Fine.”

Korvo stretched and bundled his shirt up for the laundry, he scratched his neck and his eyes went wide, “Dammit.”

Terry turned as he plucked the bed sheets off, “Hmm?”

Korvo’s hand carried a long trail of the molasses colored sap, “Now I have it too.” 

Terry jumped out of bed and hugged him again, “How exciting for you!” 

Korvo grumbled, “Gross now I have to shower and clean it for the next five days.” 

“You can join me!” Terry smiled wide. 

Korvo smiled back until they heard a loud thump and raccoon chittering, followed by footsteps on the roof. Korvo squinted up and shouted, “Are you on the roof!” 

There was more raccoon chitter and a faint, “No.” 

Terry got dressed and opened the window, “If you catch that thing it’s not staying inside.” He turned back to Korvo, “Right? They can’t bring it inside?”

“Terry it’s a school night, I told them they were supposed to wait till the weekend.” Korvo bundled up the covers and got dressed as well. 

“Oh right,” he turned back to the window, “and you were supposed to wait till the weekend! No desert tomorrow!” The kids groaned and the raccoon chitter grew louder as they presumably released it. 

A neighbor shouted from their porch in the night, “Shut the hell up you damn aliens!”

Terry waved, “Oh hey Mrs. Carmichael!” 

Korvo headed for the bathroom but Terry caught him again in a hug. He half heartedly tried to push him off, “Knock it off.” Terry kissed the back of his neck and Korvo gasped sharply. 

Terry licked his lips, “Oh man it does taste good!” 

“Get off me! I have to head to the laundry room.” 

“Can I take care of you now that you’re sick?” 

“N-no.” 

“But I want to help you feel better.” 

“Clearly you’ve done enough. You need to rest and I need to wash these,” he picked up the blankets, “so tomorrow is better.” 

Terry smiled as Korvo walked out of the room. 

-end

**Author's Note:**

> ~Please leave comments and kudus~  
> I like this fandom so much and I wanna hear if people want more.  
> 


End file.
